


Graduate

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [23]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguously Non-Human Genitalia, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Grizzop makes it look easy. Vesseek needs practice.Prompt: Overstimulation
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Vesseek/Oscar Wilde
Series: October 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Graduate

Grizzop never hesitates, but Vesseek can’t help the frisson of apprehension that shivers through them as they straddle Wilde’s lap. His hand strokes down their back. “You don’t have to - ”

But Vesseek is already shaking their head. “No, no, I want to.” They can see the look Wilde and Grizzop share over their shoulder, bites their lip in determination. They sink down, rubbing the head of Wilde's prick against their hole, slick with how Grizzop had fucked them, rough and quick. They can feel his come starting to drip down their thigh.

Grizzop nuzzles up behind them, one hand on their hip, easing them another inch down. His other hand twines with Vesseek's, letting them grip tight. “Good?” he purrs, kissing their neck. Wilde’s fingers brush softly over their ear. “You can do it, there you go...”

Vesseek pauses, thighs trembling, not even half of Wilde inside them yet. They don’t realize they’re drooling until Wilde swipes a thumb over their lips. “F-fuck,” they manage, voice high. Grizzop squeezes their hand.

“Still good?”

Vesseek squirms. It’s so much already, they’re so full, so stretched. They roll their hips, take another slow inch. Wilde’s hand twitches where it’s wrapped around their ear. “Y-yeah,” Vesseek finally says, a little dazed. “I can - I can - ” Wilde kisses the inside of their wrist; Grizzop whispers “look how full you are”; the last thought Vesseek has before they come is _fuck, maybe I can't._

* * *

“More,” Vesseek gasps, twitching their hips forward. Wilde thumbs over the slick head of their cock, rocking his fingers deeper inside them. “Come on, please, please, I want to do it, I want - ”

Wilde kisses them, awkwardly from how he’s grinning into it. “Be patient,” he says gently. He is always so gentle with them, in turns frustrating and delightful. Vesseek nips at his lower lip.

“Grizzop’s never patient,” they complain, or begin to, but it devolves into an eager moan as Wilde teases a second finger around their hole.

“No,” Wilde agrees. “No, he is not.” He brings his hand up to stroke across their chest, coaxing a nipple to hardness, squeezing gently at the small swell of their breast. “But you can be good for me, can’t you?” he purrs.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Vesseek snarls, and comes in long waves while Wilde dissolves into laughter above them.

* * *

“I want his stupid cock in me,” Vesseek says without preamble, tugging Grizzop close to them, tugging ineffectually at his belt. “Fuck me, get me wet, I want to be able to do this!”

Grizzop grins, nuzzles close to them, grasps their wrists and pulls their hands to his lips to kiss them sweetly and slowly. “I know you do,” he says. “And I have an idea.”

He does end up fucking them over the kitchen table, one hand fisted around their ears so their head is pulled back, their spine in a long arch. It’s good and rough and hard, and Vesseek comes with their teeth bared in a grin, locking their ankles around Grizzop’s calves to hold him close as he comes inside them.

They’re still limp and humming in the afterglow when they feel Grizzop tug them open, feels something cool and heavy nudge against them, slide through the slick mess between their thighs, push its way inside. They groan, arch their hips back against it, and it settles in them, not unpleasant in its weight and heft. They reach back to touch the base of it, cool metal warming with their body heat. “When did you get _this?”_ they ask, and then, because they have known Grizzop long enough to know when they have asked the wrong question: “How many are there?”

Grizzop grins at them. “You’ll see,” he says brightly, and pats their ass. “Off you go, then. I’ll come find you in an hour.”

* * *

The answer to “how many are there” turns out to be “at least three.”

“Does it hurt?” Grizzop asks, delighted and teasing, tugging lightly on Vesseek’s ear.

“Th-that is _not the problem I'm having,”_ Vesseek hisses, then moans into the crook of Grizzop’s neck, shuddering as his hand goes between their thighs, fingers nudging against the plug through their clothes. “Bastard fuck dammit - ”

“Wilde’s bigger,” Grizzop says and fuck him he’s enjoying this too much, Vesseek thinks, then whimpers as Grizzop _presses_ and they come helplessly against his thigh. “You still have two more to go,” Grizzop adds, and Vesseek bites him for sounding so smug.

* * *

Grizzop catches them when their legs give out, carries them the rest of the way to the bed, kisses them sweetly, grasps the plug and pulls it halfway out of them before twisting it mercilessly back inside them. Vesseek whines and clings to Wilde, who runs a palm down their stomach to bat Grizzop’s hand away. “Has he been mean to you?” Wilde asks, voice a low purr.

“Fuck off,” Vesseek mumbles. “You were too, you groped me in the hallway.” But they cling to his hand, coax him to pinch at a nipple, twist up into his touch. “Fuck me,” they sigh, just shy of begging, hooking their legs around Grizzop. “Come on, come on - ”

“You sound like me,” Grizzop says, nuzzling under their jaw. “Sit up, then.”

They sit, crawling into Wilde’s lap where he’s settled against the headboard, kissing him in a slow daze while Grizzop eases the plug out of them. And dear gods, Vesseek feels so empty, now, whines into Wilde’s mouth as their muscles clench around nothing, their thighs slick and wet and trembling. Grizzop settles in behind them, hands on their hips, eases them down until the head of Wilde’s prick sinks into them like it’s nothing.

“Gods,” Wilde breathes, wrapping one arm around Vesseek and Grizzop both, bowing over them to pepper kisses along their ears. Vesseek curls a hand around the back of Wilde’s neck, twines their fingers with Grizzop’s hand on their hip. “They’re still so tight,” Wilde mutters.

“They can do it,” Grizzop says. He squeezes Vesseek’s hips, once, and they sank down another inch, shivering, gasping. “There you go, look how good you’re taking it.”

Vesseek bites their lip, dips a hand between their thighs to tug themselves open. Wilde’s cock, hot and hard and slick, splits them open, deeper than they had ever managed before. They take one breath, two, and rock down hard into Wilde’s lap, a high keen in their throat as he scrambles at them, spitting curses as he finally sinks in to the hilt.

Vesseek has a moment to feel vague and distant triumph and then they’re spinning, flipped onto their back, legs around Wilde’s torso, Grizzop caged in his arms next to them, grinning broadly. “Oh,” they manage, tangling their claws in his hair, and then he fucks into them properly, and they don’t manage anything coherent for some time after that.


End file.
